Revelation Cruiser
General The Revelation Cruiser is a miner rebellion hull. It is the last cruiser available for research to players. Strategy and Setup Advantages: The Revelation Cruiser is an excellent first responder. It's cheap to build, cheap to fix, and very powerful when using strong equipment, making it super popular in the high level range. It is also the first researchable ship have two shield slots, allowing it to take much more damage than its predecessor, the Exodus Cruiser. It can defeat just about any non-tier 3 ship that it fights. It's also an excellent ship for base attacks. Arming the Revelation Cruiser with Thermal Beams or Creeper Torpedoes can yield fantastic results, and the blitz attack is very easy to do and thus, it's very common. Using SICO Missiles, Gladius Drivers or AP Drivers can result in near certain victory against other closer-ranged ships with the exception of cutters. They are also good use to cover carriers in battle. A popular thing to do with Revelation Cruisers is to arm them with Gladius Drivers with Iridium Magnets V and Phased Projectiles V, since the Revelation Cruiser can't outrun its faster cousins, so it's armed to just charge into the fray and deal as much damage as it can before being destroyed. Disadvantages: Facing other tier 3 ships may present problems. For example, the much faster Apocrypha Cruisers and Rapture Cruisers have more base health, and are much faster, making this ship very vulnerable to NET Torpedo kiting fleets unless the Revelation Cruisers are armed with Gladius Drivers. Although it is exceptionally more durable than the ships before it, it is still relatively weak compared to other ships. For example, a fleet of Zeal Battleships using ECHO Rays or Polaron Rays, with a single NET Torpedo or Arrestor Beam and Fusion Thrusters can easily outrange and outrun Revelation Cruisers while the NET Torpedo or Arrestor Beam and Fusion Thrusters makes the Zeal Battleship impossible to flank, since charging in only leads to being directly hit by its weapons and the NET torpedo, and the Fusion Thrusters improve the turn speed so that it can't be outmaneuvered anyway. In addition, even the Zeal Battleship and Dread Battleship have higher base speeds than the Revelation Cruiser. However, don't let this deter you. The Revelation Cruiser is still a fantastic first responder. Just try to avoid the more superior ships if you can. Recommended Builds: Fleet vs. Fleet: Spectral Shield V x2, Deflector Shield V and Deflector Shield IV with weaponry such as Thermal Beams, Disruptor Rays, Gladius Drivers, AP Drivers or SICO Missiles with Rear Thrusters V and a booster that is either Focused Optics, Iridium Magnets, Phased Projectiles or AM Warheads with the best armor you can possibly fit with the remaining space. Base attacks: Spectral Shield V x2, Shockwave Shield V and Shockwave Shield IV with weaponry such as Thermal Beams or Creeper Torpedoes with Rear Thrusters V and a booster that is either Focused Optics, Ion Modulator or AM Warheads with the best armor you can possibly fit with the remaining space. Base decoys: Highest possible shielding as long as there's no Spectral Shields or Diffuser Shields, and armor balance that is only Zynthium, with Strafe Thrusters V and if possible, Armored Hold if space is available with a single Pulse Ray I. Mk II The Revelation Cruiser Mk II is the upgraded variant of the standard Revelation Cruiser. It has more base health than a Dread Battleship, and has 310 m/s combat speed, making it somewhat comparable to a slightly weaker Apocrypha Cruiser. The improved stats, especially the improved forward speed, allow this ship to respond much more effectively in combat, especially against kiting fleets, and can allow you to chase targets, even without thrusters, that the normal revelation could not catch. Its 10% boost to armor gives it a notable increase to durability, especially when using high-tier armor like Zynthium IV or Zynthium V. When using the Gladius Driver with Iridium Magnets and Phased Projectiles combo, the new base speed and health gives it even more resilience in battle. Build recommendations are the same as above. Trivia *It used to be the only ship able to mount two shield generators. This has changed drastically with the introduction of other, more powerful cruisers. *"Revelation" literally means "to reveal", similar to apocalypse. *At one point, the Revelation Cruiser was the farthest ship able to be built. *The Revelation Cruiser used to be the strongest cruiser in the game until the introduction of blueprints, and with it, the Apocrypha Cruiser. Gallery Rev Formation.png|A common Revelation Cruiser formation. Rev Death Extrime-0.png|Revelation Cruisers can deal and receive very high amounts of damage with proper equipment. Glad Rev.png|Gladius Driver Revelation Cruisers have a long range and do severe damage. However, they aren't very effective against cruisers with high health. Thermal Rev.png|Thermal Beam Revelation Cruisers can damage most fleets that aimlessly charge in. However, Gladius Driver Apocrypha Cruisers or Rapture Cruisers can kite them effortlessly. Category:Cruisers Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls Category:Miner Rebellion Category:Second Tier Ships